


Strips Club

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Clamp universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Mentioned Fuuma and Seishiro, Mentioned Sakura and Shaoran if you squint, Multi, No kisses or anything, Other, but there’s implications, not actually stripping so rated it T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: AU Fai and Yui, bc...Deviantart picture.and my oc. maybe some other ocs or canons. maybe oc’s bro bc...always put him somewhere.





	Strips Club

Yui grinned at Fai, his usual peppy self, as the other blonde softly shook his head. They both had slightly lengthened hair now, not extensions, never extensions, though not as long as when they were children, when...Putting that aside, they dressed in their outfits, one white and one pitch, a contrast of snow and shadows, or better said light and dark. Yui grinned again, chuckling, then grabbed Fai’s hand and pulled him over, ready to do his hair.  
  
Meanwhile, a nice but tired looking redhead was having an internal debate, her few friends waiting for an answer. She sighed softly, finally nodding, and one grabbed her by the hand, giggling and talking the whole way. She shook her head, texting Jon that he’d better answer the stupid phone if she called, considering where she was being taken. He huffed, but text back Fine, okay. and she breathed out in relief. Therefore, she stepped it up a bit, allowing her friends to move a bit freer and more quickly now. Jessika, another redhead, was amongst those friends, as well as a lovely that liked two different guys. Jessica was surprised when she saw Karina had actually managed to drag Kurogane out here, holding back a laugh and shaking her head. Guess that’s why Fuuma and Seishiro didn’t seem to be around. However, she quickly noticed other male friends in the shadows, such as Primera’s boyfriend, Shogo. He and his men were a little harder to pick out, as were Kamui and Subaru, but Toya and Yukito were not doing a great job of hiding...  
  
Jessica outright laughed this time, though had to do a double take when she realized Sorata and co were stalking around as well. Grinning, she called “Sora, Ara isn’t going to cheat on you, ya know!” then pulled on Arashi’s arm and began to run, laughing. Arashi had blushed, though was surprised when she was pulled along. She moved her feet to keep up with the redhead, soon running on her own and laughing herself, actually laughing. Jessica smiled at her, noticing the others running with them, though heard too the soft patter of pursuit that tried to go unnoticed. Snorting, she called “We know you’re there.” then continued on. Soon, they reached their destination, her heartbeat drumming for two distinct yet different reasons (the first being that run). She swallowed, hard, and Kurogane put a strong hand on her shoulder. “You’ll be fine, lady.” he said, not wanting to call her kid as they were closer in age then either to, say, Sakura or Shaoran. She nodded at the red eyed man, taking a deep breath, then stepped in time with Jessika and Primera.  
  
Her eyes were immediately drawn to the stage, which at moment held no one but a lone man with a mic, whom reminded one almost of an announcer. The gathered group listened, as he said “The next dance is our popular twins, Fai and Yui! They’ll be out in a moment.” Many in the crowd cheered, and Jessica noticed there were nearly as many guys as there were girls. She took another breath, then her eyes were drawn to the stage, when two blondes entered. Both sported pulled back hair, one just a ponytail and the other a miniature of a braid (in other words, a very short one). The redhead couldn’t take her eyes off them, as they began to twirl and spin. She looked away, however, when one seemed to look directly at her, then the other. When she looked back, one was dancing up on the other and she turned away, letting out a sigh.  
  
She slipped away, calling Jon to come get her, but then she had to wait anyway. While waiting, the twins finished up, not that she noticed. She decided to use the bathroom, beginning to wander and trying to find it but becoming lost. She jumped when a soft voice asked “What are you doing back here?” Turning to see the twins from before, she coughed then said “Trying to find the bathroom...” The one who had spoken, the one in a braid, Fai, reached out a hand, causing her to freeze. She couldn’t decide if it was fear or thrill, but she knew she couldn’t move. His hand rested on her cheek, as he pulled close, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, and just as his lips neared her ear, another voice said “The bathroom’s that way, actually, past the stage, not back here.” It was the ponytail, now draped over his brother, pointing in a direction with one hand. Jessica had jolted a bit, and now said “Thank you...” and hurried off, shivering. Returning from the bathroom minutes after, she found one irritated looking brother. “I needed the bathroom...” she huffed, smacking Jon on the arm. She sighed in relief, sticking close to him all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case DA is bish...
> 
> yay, babies! they’re both alive


End file.
